warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Heart of the Clan
Chapter 1 Silverkit let out a squeak of excitement as the cats of IceClan ran around, scaredly. A patrol of some foolish apprentices had led the fox that had strayed onto their territory to their camp. It had broken in, through the thorn barrier. "I bet I can fight that fox off!" she declared to her sister, Sunkit. "No, you won't!" squeaked her sister but she had already headed out of the nursery. The fox was sitting in the clearing, it's head swerving around, looking for an easy target. Silverkit braced herself as the fox scampered up the ramp, toward her. Her mother, Lilyheart was calling her, but she ignored it. The fox stopped in front of her, it's eyes glistening with the hunger for cat. She got into a battle crouch that Snowpaw had taught her. Silverkit leaped but the fox lashed out a paw, which blew her backwards. She shook her head and looked up to see the fox towering over her. It struck her eyes with a claw and she scampered toward her mother, who was still calling her. "Mommy! My eyes hurt!" she wailed. "Hold on! Let me get Sweetflower," But the medicine cat apprentice was already in the nursery. Chapter 2 After what seemed like nine lifetimes of waiting, Sweetflower stroked her head with a paw. "Wake up, dear.." Silverkit heaved herself to her paws and opened her eyes. "Why can't I see?!" she mewed, shyly. Sweetflower sighed. "Oh Silverkit…I'm afraid that you are blind. The fox struck you in the eyes, and--" "Blind?!" wailed Silverkit. "How will I be a warrior?!" She heard a snort of amusement coming from the entrance of the nursery. Silverkit recognized her father, Duststar, by his scent. "You won't be a warrior." Her father had never liked her, but had liked Sunkit better. She heard a wail of protest coming from the other side of the nursery, and recognized Treekit by his voice. He sulked over to her and looked at her. That night, she had felt empty, because she knew that since she couldn't see, she would have to train as a medicine cat, and she couldn't have a mate or kits. Silverkit closed her eyes and opened them into a world of trees as far as she could see. This must be StarClan! decided the young kit. She walked along and saw a glimmering figure in the distance. Silverkit ran toward it, and recognized the cat as Willowstar, the leader of IceClan who had died one moon after she was born. "Good-bye, Silverkit," mewed the leader as she awoke into a world of dizzying blackness. I have a destiny as a medicine cat, like Willowstar told me! thought Silverkit. I gotta tell Duststar and Sweetflower! She erupted out of the nursery and rushed straight toward the den smelling of herbs. "Sweetflower!" she called as she rushed in. "Shhh!" hissed the tabby-and-white she-cat. "I'm preparing Amberleaf for her vigil, and you made me drop the pine sap!" "Amberleaf is…dead?" mewed Silverkit in a small voice. Chapter 3 Silverkit burrowed her nose into the former medicine cat's pelt for the last time before the elders would bury her. "Hey, Silverkit!" she recognized Treepaw's voice, and his scent grew stronger as he rushed up to her. "You'll be an apprentice soon, right?"' "Probably a medicine cat apprentice, though," she muttered, as she turned to face him. "That's better than moving straight to the elder's den, isn't it?" he joked. She muttered an agreement and headed toward where the fresh-kill pile was. "Wait!" called the brown apprentice. "What?" she called across her back. "Uh…" he sounded embarrassed, as if he had not planned for her to answer. The two cats had always had feelings for each other, though, Silverkit knew that now, they couldn't be mates... Unless we went against the Warrior Code--No! We couldn't do that! She snapped back to reality as her mother's warm scent flooded her nose. "Is something wrong?" meowed her Lilyheart's soothing voice. "Everything's wrong!" The words flowed out of her mouth, like Sweetflower had described Whispering Falls, where medicine cats shared tongues with StarClan. "The Warrior Code doesn't shape our lives..." mewed her mother, softly. "But.." Silverkit tried to find an argument, but couldn't. Chapter 4 "Silverpaw! Sunpaw!" The Clan's cheerful joy for the two new apprentices rang in Silverpaw's ears. She was apprentice to Sweetflower, and the half-moon was in a few days. She scented Sweetflower's scent getting stronger. "Will you go out and collect some herbs, Silverpaw?" "Right now...? I mean, sure..." replied Silverpaw. A scent that Silverpaw had never smelled before prickled her nose. "Who's there?" she mewed, as if she was a kit. There was no reply. "I said, who's there!" demanded the silver she-cat. As the scent approached, she recognized the kittypet scent. Kittypet? This should be good.. Her thoughts were interrupted as the kittypet talked. "Why don't you turn around? And why are you poking through those leaves?" "Because...I need these herbs incase something happens to one of my clanmates!" she spat. "Oh! You're one of those wild cats!" meowed the kittypet, in a matter-of-factly voice. She snorted. The kittypet went back to his first question. "Why won't you turn around?" "Because I don't know where you're standing!" retorted Silverpaw. "But if you looked around---" started the kittypet. "I can't see!" she meowed as if she were talking to a kit about her scars. Silverpaw remembered all the fun times in the nursery while she could see. The kittypet bundled her over while she was in deep thought. "Hey!" she yowled. She heaved herself to her paws. "What was that for?!" "Your eyes!" "What about them?" retorted Silverpaw. Ignoring the kittypet, she picked up her herbs and started off toward her camp. Chapter 5 As she walked into camp, she realized she had been out all day. She padded silently into her den where her mentor was pacing. "Leaf-bare is soon! What if someone has greencough, and you take all that time collecting catmint and tansy?!" "Sorry, Sweetflower," she murmured. Her mentor shrieked. "What are those berries?!" Without waiting for a reply, she hissed. "You got deathberries! What were you thinking?!" "Well...I met a kittypet who kept pestering me with questions, so I must not have noticed..." Sweetflower snorted. "Let me get rid of these, since you can't seem to do anything right today!" Silverpaw lay in her nest, but could not get the thought of that kittypet out of her mind. He had a certain determination about him that spooked her. She shook herself as paw steps thudded against the ground. "Who's there?" she mumbled, sleepily. "Treepaw," answered the cat. She heaved herself to her paws. "What do you need?" Her jaws gaped in a yawn. "I heard Sweetflower's shriek, and I saw that she was padding out of camp with a bundle of leaves and something round in them..What were they?" "I accidentally brought deathberries back, and..." She could tell that Treepaw was shocked. Shaking her pelt off, she walked out of the den into the bright moonlight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She scented something out of place. "Hey! You're that kittypet...How'd you find the camp?!" "I followed your scent here---" "Who is this, Silverpaw?" Treepaw had no clue what was going on. "A kittypet I met when I was picking herbs..." Silverpaw shrank back in her pelt. "A kittypet? Wow, Silverpaw...this must just be an off day for you..." Silverpaw snorted. "As if you never messed up before, Treepaw" Treepaw stayed silent. Chapter 6 Silverpaw whirled around until she found where the kittypet sat. "Why are you so interested in Clan Life? I mean, most kittypets are too scared..." "I suppose I'm not like most kittypets then," mewed the kittypet, grimly. "What's you name?" asked Treepaw. "I dunno. The housefolk usually call me Mittens." Mittens, thought Silverpaw. What a weird name... Just then, the kittypet asked the one question she would never expect. "Can I join your Clan?" Silverpaw heard Treepaw drop to the ground in shock. "Wh--Wh---I dunno...You'd have to ask Duststar..." she stammered. "Who's Duststar?" "M-My f-father..." Category:Fanfiction